Voices
by Linvn89
Summary: Schizophrenia does not discriminate. A something dark about a character that is usually depicted as an innocent person.


Okay, so this is something I had come up with in August, but I just never got down to put it down in words. It is a very short one shot, and it is a little bit dark. Schizophrenia is a mental disorder where people sometimes withdraw from reality and into a world of fantasy, and a couple of serial killers suffer from this mental disorder, most of them claiming to have heard voices who told them to kill their victims, and I wanted to shed some light on it because this mental disorder does not discriminate against race, colour and gender, and even the most innocent looking people of society can suffer from this disorder.

I hope you enjoy this little one shot and let me know your thoughts on it.

* * *

Voices

 _ **He is their leader; eliminate him first, and no one will dare oppose you.**_

" _Our top story of the day comes from the sporting world, more specifically from the BeyBlade world._

 _Authorities_ were _stunned this morning after receiving a call reporting a mass murder, the bodies of eight people being retrieved from Hiwatari Manor._

 _Authorities have informed us that four of the bodies belong to the members of the team formerly known as The Bladebreakers: Kai Hiwatari, Tyson, Granger, Ray Kon and Max Tate, all four being brutally murdered."_

The TV screen shows police and coroners inside the estate of Hiwatari manor, body after body being rolled out of the house, each body covered with a medical sheet.

Another reporter starts detailing what they have learned about the situation so far, _"No details have been released on how each member has been kille;, all that we have been told were that it was bloody and it has been decades since such a brutal murder has taken place in this city._

 _The police also have no suspects yet and they are still investigating the area in hopes of finding any clues that may lead them to whoever has done this horrendous thing._

 _The family members of the deceased have already been informed of the horrible crimes, and so far no one is available for any comment regarding this tragic situation."_

A brown haired man in his early twenties is looking at the screen through his thick glasses, he looking completely neutral about the entire situation.

FLASHBACK

 _Kai is lying on his back with Miriam resting her head on his chest as the two are sleeping peacefully in their bed._

 _An average sized man is standing at the foot of the large bed, his axe in hand. He has his sights set on the sleeping form of Kai._

 _The assailant quietly makes his way around the bed on to Kai's side of the bed, and one hit to the head is all that it takes to end Kai's life, permanently._

 _Miriam starts to stir in her sleep but before she can open her eyes, she also gets a single blow to the head, her blood splattering everywhere as the blade connects with her head._

 _Satisfied that 'The Leader' is dead, he makes his way out of the room and on to the next target, Tyson and Hilary, who are also sleeping soundly in their bed._

 _Again, only one hit to the head with his axe is all that it takes to end both Tyson and Hilary's lives, the murderer now being covered in blood, but he is not finished yet._

 _ **They all must die; it is the only way to protect yourself and this city; they are bad;**_ _they_ _ **are evil and they must die. ALL OF THEM MUST DIE.**_

 _Ray and Salima are next, and lastly is Max and Mariah._

 _By the time the murderer walks out of Hiwatari Manor, he is drenched in the blood of the eight people he has just killed with his axe._

END OF FLASHBACK

He gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands, he looking into the mirror as he washes his hands. He sees the dried blood on his face, in his hair, on his clothes, but not his hands; his hands are clean, meaning his hands are clean regarding these murders.

In the bathtub is the axe, the dried blood covering the blade, and he has placed the axe in the bathtub as soon as he has returned home in the early hours of the morning.

He keeps his eyes on his reflection in the mirror, he once again hearing the voice speak to him.

 _ **There are many more that are just as evil as they have been, and they too must all die. It is up to you to clean this city of the vile and evil beings who wish to harm people like us. We will never be safe as long as people like them walk this ground. Kill them all!**_

Kenny nods his head at his reflection before turning around and leaving the bathroom. He again takes his seat on the couch in front of the TV, the news still on the murders of The Bladebreakers.

'They all must die; it is my destiny to protect us from people like them. They all will die.'

* * *

Okay, so in case someone may have missed it, Kenny was the one who had killed everyone after the voice had told him to do it, the voice just being a fantasy world within Kenny's mind.


End file.
